1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a network system, information processing apparatus, and information memory medium which convert image data transmitted from an information terminal connected to the same line, into print data for printing to a corresponding printer.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, a plurality of printers are often connected to a network, and image information handled by a terminal of, for example, a personal computer or the like, is printed using any one of the printers.
For image information handled by the above-mentioned computer, there are many still images and moving images obtained via, for example, the Internet, and the these types of images are often high quality images of many gray scales and high resolution.
However, in order to print this type of high image quality image data, it is necessary to perform a process of converting image data to print data suitable to the desired image quality. Therefore, a printer with a high processing capability is required.
However, many printers of various types are often attached to the network, and it is rare that all of the printers attached to the network have the above-mentioned processing capability.
Therefore, it is conceivable that an image processing server of a printer of low processing capability is attached to the network. Once image data which is output from the computer is inserted into the image processing server and print data is generated, this print data is transmitted to the low capability printer via a circuit and is printed.
However, when performed as such, the relationship between the image processing server and the printer is fixed. Because of this, the optimum printer cannot be determined or used while considering the conditions of use of all printers connected to the network. As a result, the problem arises of not being able to effectively use the plurality of printers connected to the network.
In addition, as described above, the relationship between the server and each printer is fixed. In the case of an additional new printer connected to the network, the server may not be able to correspond flexibly with the new printer.
This invention reflects upon these types of problems, and has an objective of providing a network system, information processing apparatus and information memory medium, which can effectively select the optimum printers from among the plurality of printer connected to the network based on the quality of printing image data and the availability of each printer to perform a printing operation.
To achieve the above objective, the invention may include a server which receives a printing instruction and image data for printing which are transmitted from a terminal, and at least one printer which is connected to the server through a wire. The server may include a printer server to output a device information inquiry signal based upon a printing instruction from the terminal. The printer server selects a printer for an intended printing data transmission based upon device information which is received from each device in response to the inquiry signal.
The server may also include an image processing server which performs data conversion processing in order to convert image data from the terminal to printing data and transmits the printing data, which is formed by the data conversion processing, to the selected printer.
The printer may include a device information transmission control device which, in response to the device information inquiry signal, transmits the device information, including the printer""s own classification information, to the server, and prints printing data received from the image processing server.
Furthermore, an information processing apparatus may be included that may receive a printing instruction and image data for printing which are transmitted from a terminal. The information processing apparatus may include a printer server which outputs a device information inquiry signal based upon a printing instruction from the terminal. The printer server selects a printer for an intended printing data transmission based upon the device information which is received from each device corresponding to the inquiry signal.
An image processing server may be included that performs data conversion processing to convert image data from the terminal to printing data and transmits printing data formed by the data conversion processing to the selected printer.
Moreover, an information memory medium may be included for controlling an information processing apparatus that can receive a printing instruction and image data for printing that are transmitted from a terminal.
The information memory medium may include information to output a device information inquiry signal based upon a printing instruction from a terminal and select a printer for an intended printing data transmission based upon device information which is received from each device in response to the inquiry signal. The information memory medium may also include information for performing data conversion processing to convert image data from the terminal to printing data and transmit the printing data that is formed by the data conversion processing to the selected printer.
The aforementioned image data is, for example, image data and the like which is retrieved from a network, such as the Internet or the like, image data obtained from image output devices, such as video cameras, electronic cameras and the like, or image data which is read-out from various types of memory apparatuses.
A printing instruction and image data for printing may be transmitted from a terminal to the server. First of all, the server outputs a device information inquiry signal to each printer or the like, based upon a printing instruction.
Any processor which responds to an inquiry signal from the server is an option selection for printing data from the network. This includes a response from an unknown processor or upgraded processor. Thus, if a user disconnects a printer, which is selected as a match to the printing data from the network, the network can re-submit the printing data to another printer that has responded to the inquiry signal as a match selected for printing.
Each printer transmits device information including its own classification information to a server in response to the inquiry signal. Based upon the device information from each printer, the server selects a printer for the intended printing data transmission. That is, from among the printers which are suitable as to the image quality of the image data, a printer which currently has the least printing delay is selected as the printer for the intended printing data transmission. Furthermore, the server directs the printing of printing data for each printer so that the printing delay of each printer described above, can be determined based upon the data which the server has acquired. In addition, when a plurality of servers exist, since the plurality of servers direct the printing operation, each server can determine the printing delay period of each printer, based upon the data which all of the servers have collected by using a configuration which performs sending and receiving of data between each server as needed.
As described above, the server can function as a printer server to determine the most appropriate printer from among a plurality of printers connected to the network when a printing instruction is transmitted from a terminal.
Next, the server performs data conversion processing to convert image data from the terminal to printing data, and the printing data which is formed is transmitted to the selected printer. In other words, the server functions as an image processing server.
Furthermore, the data conversion processing includes, for example, processing to convert RGB image data to CMYK, processing to develop characters and lines into a bit map, image processing, such as color conversion processing, to convert color according to printer type, printer language conversion processing, processing to add printer languages, and the like. The printer to which the printing data is transmitted then print-outputs the printing data.
As described above, when a printing instruction and image data for printing are transmitted to a server from a terminal, the server can select the most appropriate printer from among a plurality of printers according to the availability, image quality of image data to be printed, and the like, transmit the printing data to the printer, and print the printing data.
Therefore, it is possible to flexibly and efficiently use a plurality of printers connected to the network in response to their classification and availability status. Furthermore, the server may determine the most appropriate printer based upon device information which can be attained in response to an inquiry signal, so that it is possible for the server to flexibly respond to having the new printer placed on the network.
In order to determine the most appropriate printer from among a plurality of printers connected to the network in response to the image quality of the printing image data, a server may include a memory that stores a data processing program to convert printing capability information and image data to printing data for printers of different classifications.
The server may also include a printer server that determines a printer for an intended printing data transmission based upon the printing capability information which is read out from the memory in response to the load status of each printer and the printer""s classification information. An image processing server may also be included that performs data conversion processing to convert image data to printing data by using a data processing program that corresponds to the classification of the selected printer.
The image processing apparatus may include a memory which stores a data processing program to convert printing capability information and image data to printing data for each printer of a different classification. The printer server may determine a printer for printing a data transmission based upon the load status of each printer and the printer""s capability information which is read out from the memory corresponding to the printer""s classification information. Furthermore, the image processing server may perform data conversion processing to convert image data to printing data by using a data processing program corresponding to the classification of the selected printer.
The server may store unique capability information and data processing programs of printers of different classifications. Capability information may include printer resolution data of printers of different classifications, and the data processing programs may be programs for performing data conversion processing of image data for printing according to image quality. That is, the image quality data may include the number of gray scales and resolution of the printer, and form printing data.
Furthermore, the server refers to the unique capability information corresponding to classification information, and to the availability status of the printer based upon the classification information included in the device information which is obtained from each device. Moreover, based upon the capability information and the availability status of each printer, a printer for an intended printing data transmission is selected. Other than the availability status and capability information, it is preferable to select a printer for the intended printing data transmission, considering, as needed, the paper size, the remaining amount of ink, and the like, which can be used for printing.
Furthermore, the server performs data conversion processing to convert image data to printing data based upon a data processing program that corresponds to the classification of the selected printer. Therefore, it is possible to form printing data with a number of gray scales and a resolution suitable to the capability of the printer and print-output the printing data from the selected printer.
The printer server may also output a device information inquiry signal toward either another server or a printer based upon a printing instruction from a terminal, determine at least one of the devices among either another server or a printer which shares the data conversion process based upon the device information which is received from other devices in response to the inquiry signal, and transmit a sharing instruction and shared image data to the determined device.
The image processing server may perform data conversion processing of shared image data, based upon the sharing instruction, and transmit printing data which is formed by the data conversion processing to the selected printer.
The printer server may also output a device information inquiry signal to either another server or printer based upon a printing instruction from a terminal, select either another server or printer which shares the data conversion process based upon the device information that is received from other devices in response to the inquiry signal, and transmit a sharing instruction and sharing image data to the selected device.
The image processing server may also perform data conversion processing of shared image data based upon the sharing instruction, and transmit printing data which is formed by the data conversion processing to the selected printer. That is, when the volume of image data for printing is large, there is often a situation where it is difficult to perform high speed printing due to the time consumption if only one server processes the large volume of data by itself. In particular, when a large volume of high quality image data needs to be printed, it is not possible to perform conversion processing of image data to printing data at a high speed even if a server with high capability is used.
The server that received a printing instruction and image data for printing from the terminal transmission outputs a sharing inquiry signal to either another server or printer and collects device information of other devices. Furthermore, based upon the information of other devices which were collected, either another server or printer that will share the data conversion processing of image data is selected, and a sharing instruction and shared image data are transmitted to the selected device.
In order to share the data conversion processing with a printer, it is necessary to select a printer with data conversion processing capability to convert image data to printing data. The other device, which received the sharing instruction and shared image data, performs data conversion processing of shared image data and transmits formed printing data to a determined printer.
As described above, since printing data is formed by the sharing and processing of image data by a plurality of devices, it is possible to convert and print-output a large volume of image data to printing data at high speed.
The printer server may also output a device information inquiry signal to either another server or printer based upon a printing instruction from a terminal, determine priority of the printers for an intended printing data transmission based upon the device information which is received from other devices in response to the inquiry signal, perform a determination selection inquiry to the terminal, and select the printer for the printing data transmission based upon selection information provided by the terminal.
The printer server may output a device information inquiry signal to either another server or printer based upon a printing instruction from the terminal, determine priority of the printer for printing a data transmission based upon the device information that is received from other devices in response to the inquiry signal, perform a determination selection inquiry to the terminal, and select the printer for printing the data transmission based upon selection information of the terminal.
When there is a printing instruction from the terminal, the server may determine the priority of the printer for printing a data transmission from among a plurality of printers connected to the network and perform a determination inquiry to the terminal. Therefore, a user may determine the most appropriate printer from among a plurality of printers to print image data. In particular, the user can determine, for example, the physically closest printer in which to print image data.
The device information may include data processing program version information which is stored in the printer memory. The server may determine a need for updating the version of the data processing program which is stored in the printer memory, and further include a device that transmits information for updating of the data processing program version to the printer when a need for updating the version arises.
The printer may further include a device that performs updating of the data processing program and the version information which are stored in the printer""s own memory when the information for updating the version of the data processing program is received from the server.
The device information may include data processing program version information for storage in the printer memory. A device that may determine a need for updating a version of the data processing program stored in the printer memory, and may transmit information for updating the version of the data processing program to the printer when a need for updating the program version is determined.
For example, the server determines whether the version of the data processing program stored in the printer memory matches the version stored in the server""s own memory simultaneously with performing the data conversion processing operation. When the server determines that the versions do not match, the server sends the appropriate upgrade information to the printer.
When printing data is sent to the printer from the server, since the program for image processing in each printer is also simultaneously upgraded, the entire system is constantly unified with the program with the most current program version. In addition, by using a printer with the high capabilities, the printer may also function as the server.
A device information transmission control device may transmit device information, including the printer""s own classification information, to the server in response to a device information inquiry signal from other devices.
The network system may also be formed as being accessible from an external terminal apparatus. The server of the network system which was accessed may transmit printing data to a selected printer from inside the system.
When a terminal is used, such as a computer, in order to externally access for the server for sending printing instructions and image data, the image data can be print-output by using a printer from the network system.
In particular, even when the image data is sent to a network system in another country which has different printing standards, for example, image data is converted to the printing data which conforms to the printing standards in that country by the server, and is then print-output. For instance, when a network system is found in an office in the U.S. and printing data and image data are sent to the network system in the U.S. from Japan, the image data sent is converted to printing data which conforms to the U.S. standards and is print-output.
The printer server may also output a device information inquiry signal based upon a printing instruction and image data which are transmitted from a terminal, select another server or printer which is responsible for the data conversion processing based upon the device information which is received from each device in response to the inquiry signal, and transmit data conversion instructions and image data to the selected device for printing.
The other server or printer performs data conversion processing of the image data and forms printing data based upon the data conversion instructions, and includes an image processing server that transmits the printing data to the printer.
When a server and several printers are connected on the network, there are many instances where the user desires to print image data by using a specific printer depending on the circumstances. For example, there are many instances where the user wishes to print-output image data from a printer that is installed at a location nearest to the user""s terminal.
However, the printer may not necessarily have the sufficient data conversion processing capability. When the printing instruction and the image data which is intended for printing is sent to the aforementioned printer from the terminal, the printer which receives the data outputs a device information confirmation signal to the other devices, and performs the collection of other device information. Then, the printer determines another server or printer which is responsible for the data conversion processing, and sends out a data conversion instruction and image data to the device.
The other device which receives this data performs data conversion processing of the image data based on the data conversion instructions. The print data which is created by the other device is returned to the printer. Then, the printer which received the printing instruction from the terminal print-outputs the printing data which is returned from the other device.
Thus, even when the printer which the user wishes to use does not have the sufficient capability, the system may use the data conversion processing capability of another device which is connected to the network and can easily print-output high quality image data from the existing printer.